


Your Failed Guardian (Luke x GN!Platonic!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is brutally murdered and Luke bears witness
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Your Failed Guardian (Luke x GN!Platonic!Reader)

Dark. Everything was dark. Darkness was the last thing you saw, you heard, you felt… No one was there to help you. Your cries and screams carried through the corruption of the Devildom, a place of pure evil no matter how many smiling faces turned toward you. Still, you had taken it upon yourself to go out that night, alone. No one agreed with it, of course, even those pesky demons you lived with advised you against such a foolish decision. You went anyway, saying that you’re old enough to handle yourself against whatever may or may not get you. You were wrong. Luke never even knew. It was like… you purposefully didn’t tell him, and when he did find out, it was too late. 

He found you first, sensing something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense or just his protector instinct kicking in, but he found you, near death. He didn’t know the demons that had gotten their way with you; he’s never seen their faces. Strangers, but truly just monsters. He cried, calling out for you right before one stomped your head in. Blood, goo, brain matter,... it all splattered on the ground. His eyes went wide, of course, all logical reasoning gone, and yet, as much as he wanted to scream, he couldn’t. Shock, silence… He stared, the demons’ laughter barely resonating in his own mind as they took turns tormenting and decapitating the rest of you with amusement he could never and would never understand. 

It felt like he was trapped. No muscle in his body was willing to move, no sound coming out from his throat until finally, when tears started to fall, the screams escaped his tiny body; screams that alerted everyone. Simeon knew first, of course, as his own guardian. Luke never saw his face; he never saw the angel’s own reaction, not when he was too occupied with the scene in front of him. Simeon dragged him away and Luke let him, not fighting, no more screaming, just the pure shock from the horror that unfolded in front of him. Halfway through he finally did react, screaming more, shaking and trembling as that scene replayed in his mind. He knew the brothers got there not long after Simeon did; he must have alerted them. Diavolo was there too, of course, but he also knew that all of them were absolutely useless. 

It took a long time for him to calm down. He was screaming and yelling at Simeon, trying to fight against his strong grip, but to no avail… Finally, he let his trembling body fall against the other one’s, tears seemingly never stopping to fall. Soothing caresses over his back and Simeon’s own aching heart beat did nothing to calm the little angel, but sooner or later exhaustion took a toll on his fragile self and he was lulled to sleep unwillingly, only to be met by the scene playing out in his dreams, over and over again. Screams carried through the night, throughout Purgatory Hall, throughout the entire Devildom, until Simeon came to wake him, comfort him. A quick glance told Luke that the older one was just as hurt as he was. The darkness of night did little to hide the puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks, and in some way, Luke found comfort in it as he returned to Simeon’s embrace once more. 

That night was one of many where he found comfort in his own guardian, albeit Simeon did nothing, and really could do nothing, to deaden Luke’s own pain. At some point, the little angel just fell numb. The guilt had overtaken him no matter how many times people told him it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing that could’ve been done. He promised you… He promised you he’d be there, always. That he’d watch over you and support you, comfort you… and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, that promise was broken. Funnily enough, for once in his life, he could relate to demons and their hatred. He understood Satan’s wrath and Belphegor’s hatred toward humanity, because he felt it too… 

Luke became numb the day you died, barely a shell of his former, youthful self. He blamed himself, he always would, and the images would never leave his mind. The years passed, and he still woke up at night with your sweet face turning into distortion and pain. Centuries,... millennia,... eons,... went by. People came and went, Solomon grew older, Diavolo married,... and yet, nothing within him changed. He was still who he was on that day; numb,.... In pain…. Just a child, a little angel, trying to save who he swore to protect...


End file.
